


Too many candles - not enough cake

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley birthday, birthday mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: It's Ron Weasley's 40th birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Too many candles - not enough cake

“I’m forty. Fuck’s sake, I’m getting old.”

Ron stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, slapping his own cheeks. He didn’t like how he’d aged; in ten years he could join some old men’s club. That's what it felt like, at least. His pale, freckled skin had new lines and wrinkles he was sure hadn’t been there before and Merlin, was his hair getting thinner? His belly was for sure not as flat as it used to be anymore. Ron made a face to his own reflection. _Fuck, he hated ageing._

“Indeed,” Draco confirmed behind him, smirking. “I’m afraid you’re getting so old Weasley, that I fear we won’t have enough cake for all the candles we have to put on it. I also bought you a walking stick. For the back pain you’ve been complaining about.”

Ron gave Draco a childish glare in the mirror. “Fuck you.” His frown soon disappeared though and was replaced with a relaxed smile. “You’re not far behind, y’know. Soon enough, it’s your turn. I’ve already prepared your senior citizen membership card.”

“Which will match yours perfectly.”

Draco was still smirking, his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the doorframe to their bedroom. Ron’s expression suddenly turned serious. _Their_ bedroom.

Draco had been a part of Ron’s life for ten long years. They’d shared so much together. Draco was the one Ron shared his most intimate secrets with, who knew everything just by looking at him. He knew Ron’s many expressions, how he looked when he was hungry, annoyed or tired, for example. Draco killed spiders before Ron saw them hiding in the corners, and he knew that the best way to wind down after a tricky Auror’s mission was to watch a film on the telly Ron knew Draco hated because he thought it was unpredictable. Ron also knew Draco was secretly scared of their TV, even though he’d never admit to it. He knew that because he knew Draco in a similar way that Draco knew him.

It would never stop to fascinate Ron, how someone he used to hate so much in his adolescent years and who used to feel the same way about him, could now make him feel so safe and… _loved._

While at the same time being a complete bastard.

Ron turned around, walked up to Draco and put his arms around him. He pressed their foreheads together and let his hands caress the nape of Draco’s neck.

“You should change,” Draco reminded him, tugging at the hem of Ron’s washed-out orange t-shirt. He let his fingers teasingly slip beneath the fabric and lightly pinched the skin on Ron’s lower back. “Wouldn’t want our birthday party guests to get nauseated by all that orange…”

“Always so sweet…” Ron murmured into the small space between them. “Nothing like your partner making you feel like shit on your birthday, eh?” He let his hands trail down Draco’s back, connecting their bodies.

“I only speak the truth.” Draco was still smirking, and he was pulling more demandingly at Ron’s T-shirt now. “Besides, I know a very pleasant way to get you out of this ghastly thing…”

Ron laughed. “We don’t have time for that; we need to fix our home before everybody gets here.”

Draco leant forward, a bit to the side, taking Ron’s earlobe between his teeth. It never failed to make Ron shudder. “We have people for that, Weasley. Let them take care of it.” He moved to kiss the shell of Ron’s ear. Draco then kissed a spot just beneath the earlobe before pulling back to remove the t-shirt and toss it on the floor.

Ron felt his skin tingling. It always did when Draco’s hands were on him and had done so every day for ten years.

“They’ll be here in two h-hours…” Ron began, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder, pressing his nose to the crook of his neck. He felt his warm skin, inhaled the scent of his expensive cologne.

“Plenty of time,” Draco said in a low voice close to his ear and Ron could hear the smile in his voice. He knew he was smiling too.

“Right. You just want…” Ron shuddered as a warm hand scratched his back, making every hair on his body rise. Draco always had a way to make his mind spin and turn it completely blank.

“You, yes,” Draco drawled in his ear. “I’m planning to take off the rest of your clothes Weasley, and put one of the gifts I bought you to use and make you look thoroughly shagged before I have to put up with Potter, Granger and your whole family later on.”

Ron laughed again, but it soon turned into a breathy moan as Draco’s hands trailed lower down, groping his arse and tugging at the waistband of his trousers. His head shot up, and he captured Draco’s lips in a kiss before letting himself be taken to their bed. His belly fluttered with anticipation.

Ron still hated ageing, but the years with Draco only seemed to get better and better. It was like a fine wine, really; time made them better.

He loved to love him, and it was great to feel loved in return.

“Happy birthday to me,” Ron murmured, as he let himself be pinned to the mattress with Draco on top of him.

_Fin_


End file.
